User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive 7 Hey, I archived your previous talk page with its content, was getting a bit too long, hope you don't mind. Lyrixn (talk) 17:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Hey Tom, just to notify you that User:Tsuruchibushi is spamming the forums and creating pointless blogs over and over. Thanks Instulent (talk) 19:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Community noticeboard Hi Tom, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey, Da Tom. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just made a massive mistake and I need help Hey, I just COMPLETELY messed up the Huntley Sport II page!! Do you reckon you could help? Jphillipsreinhard (talk) 13:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA4 characters' deaths People keep saying "Johnny and Rocco are dead it's confirmed in the radio". I'm searching for a so-called 'proof' right now. What do you think? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I never listen to radio talk shows because I'm not native English speaker and I find it hard to drive and to listen a talk show in the same time. But I never heard about these deaths. Also, when you call Rocco it says he moved out of town.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 12:01, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you just said 18 GB? I don't have enough memory... :'( I'll have to wait for the PC version. F!@#! Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 03:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : I try, but it still pops up everytime I log in. : --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'll try to contact them about it. I was just wondering if anybody else besides me had it. ::: --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 23:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Protection Hi Tom, how's going? Well, I've been thinking and, is there really any reason to protect the page Grand Theft Auto IV now? I know there's nothing left to edit but there's no major reasons to protect at this time. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *It's okay, but thinking in that way, it means that all the GTA games before GTA IV would be protected too. However, I changed my idea and I think the GTA IV page needs to be protected so much as TLAD and TBOGT, because it is a big target for vandals. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) GTA V release 'sup Tom, Hey man, just wanted to ask: will you get your GTA5 copy during its midnight launch, morning/afternoon/evening of Sep 17th or at some date later? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I basically wanted to know what is the status of everyone with the game; most of us will get the game during day one, it seems, while others will have to wait 'til the PC release. :And thanks :) We've been working hard to keep the wiki clean until the game's launch. After tomorrow, I guess I will finally take a short vacation. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, finally, this is over. But just imagine what will happen in a few years from now with GTA VI *_* -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Finally, got my copy! ^^ -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've played the first four-five missions. The world is huge and the characters are surprisigly likable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for not helping XD Anyway, this game is my GOTY. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Also, don't want to spoil, but I just want to admit that I think GTAV has one of the best opening scenes/levels ever, and I think you'll agree with me, as well :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The cover system is great, much, much faster than the one in IV or Max Payne 3. Hand-to-hand combat is also quicker and more effective than the one in GTAIV. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, driving and drive-by-shooting can be annoying, though. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::The drive-by-shooting can be hard if you try to aim at your target, two of the first missions involve a chase, so I advise on getting used to the drive-by before doing these missions. As for the driving, I think so too, maybe I need to get used to it. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll do the story first, then I guess I'll start with the Strangers/Freaks missions (there's one near Franklin's home, but I'm yet to talk with her). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, homie, I understand :) Speak to ya soon! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 13:40, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 17:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :When Trevor discovers Brad's fate. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That single moment when Trevor and Mike pull a pistol at each other was downright my fav moment inthe game so far. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 17:57, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::It was a true shocker for me; Rockstar kinda ruined JK's character - that what happens when you smoke meth for 5 years until GTAV. Terry and Clay's deaths were also shocking. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let's see: Johnny attacked an AOD hideout to take back Billy's bike, chased down AODs, killed AODs, blew up AOD's clubhouse, stole AOD bikes, capped cops, escaped from an ambush during heroin deal (twice), worked for a corrupted congressman, saved his ex from fucking dealers, won The Lost civil war, double crossed one of the most dangerous Capos in LC, assassinated an assassination team sent by the Capo, and broke into a fucking prison... and then he died like a pussy... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think R* decided to kill off Johnny as he was considered the "badass" guy out of GTA4's trio. Showing Trevor - the badass of GTA5's trio - killing GTA4's badass is probably R*'s way to say: GTA5 is more badass, guys. What do you think about the Floyd/Debra cutscene? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 20:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing too deep about the guy's past: grew up in Canada or something, was a psycho pretty much from the very beginning, had a lot of love (bromance) to Michael and Brad. Guess he was just "born" psycho. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC) because I dont see the harm in making up dob's, were did you get 1968 from? none of that is legit either. Reanme Hi Tom, can you please rename this page to ''Meltdown (GTA IV) and this page to The Big Score (GTA A)? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) The Wrap Up Hey man, is Agent Sanchez' (Haines' lap dog who gets his brain split out) first name mentioned somewhere in the game or the credits? BTW, I've reached the mission 'The Wrap Up' (where you can kill ULP ). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :1)Thanks, I guess I'll make a page for him. 2)Yes, he's killable, probably it's canon, or maybe this is like Miguel from GTA3/GTALCS and he'll just reappear unharmed in GTA VI. But yeah, he's killable. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, not to mentioned the idea he's working for the IAA. Karen is also seen in the game, working for the FIB. I have a wild guess that ULP got dissloved or something. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Excatly, but their cameos felt somewhat forced. I really liked Trevor's arrival in the mission, though, when he sniped the fucking heli. Also, what do you think 'bout Molly's death? BTW, can we consider her an antagonist? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not yet, is Packie's encounter a 'Stranger/Freak' mission, or a random event (like Sonny Bottino's daughter)? BTW, I actually prefer Trev with Patricia Madrazo! XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, I heard he has high stats (also, if he dies, will he return?). PS, yeah, he'll always have some paranoid ass kisser and a mentally challenged Juggalo :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you add this code at the start of ever Grand Theft Auto video game page? }} Also, what do you think about Aliens and Creatures pages I added info and images to?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 15:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :That, and it wasn't licensed (although I'm more forgiving towards licensing since most new users are clueless about that). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 15:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Antagonists I do consider Haines and Devin as main antagonists, but I have a problem with calling Stretch and Cheng Sr 'main' antagonists, since they appeared in only two missions or so (three/four if you consider phone calls). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :And I think I understand why each protagonist took out another protagonist's antagonit; maybe it was their way to show they can trust on each other, by killing another's enemy. Also, I think Devin's death was too cruel (yeah, it weird when it comes from me, isn't it?), they could at least give him some pants before pushing. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::About Trev's torture, did you know that several reviewers and rights groups were negative about his torture of Mr. K in "By The Book"? I dunno, I think Rockstar did a brilliant thing with putting this scene, 'cos later Trevor criticizes the use of torture by the IAA and the FIB and he even spares K's life. That was cool, bro. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::It showed a different side of Trevor, not too different, but still noticable. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sons of bitches... someone on Wikipedia has copied my work on Dave Norton's page! I personally don't mind, but they should giver me some credit! Eh... whatever, I'll revamp the whole page at some point in the future. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::NO. By the unwritten, self-made rule of my unwritten, made up, book of editing, I shall never vandalize a page, NEVER. :P -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::LoL, that is allowed, man. But ONLY that! Morals... ugh... -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm telling you, that guy is the one who vandalized the pages of the biker gangs and Mexican gangs! I'm taking a wild guess he doesn't like 'em! -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 19:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Bigfoot Hey, Tom. Would you please create a pa ge for Bigfoot? I am not allowed to do it. And yes, there's proof.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''